1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to snowshoeing and, more specifically, to a heel lift device for combining with a snowshoe for purposes of preventing heel strain during steep climbs on snowshoe treks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Snowshoeing has grown in popularity in recent years. This pleasant winter sport offers the solitude of cross country skiing without the investment in time required to learn how to maneuver on awkward skis. Everyone can walk, and hence, anyone who can walk, can snowshoe. Additionally, snowshoe enthusiasts can practice their sport wherever there is snow and therefore they are not confined to snowshoeing at expensive ski resorts. This simple, aerobic sport therefore appeals to a wide range of outdoor enthusiasts
Snowshoeing is generally very comfortable and easy to do. However, without fail, snowshoers almost always encounter steep inclines during their treks, at which time they must lean forward into the incline and expend energy in making it to the top. During this phase, the snowshoer's heel and Achilles tendon extend a greater distance than during travel on flat surfaces. This greater extension can lead to overextension of the heel and Achilles tendon, which can result in pain and fatigue over time.
A solution to this overextension problem has been to incorporate heel lifts into snowshoes to elevate the heel, a substantial distance, for purposes of preventing overextension. For example, Redfeather, Inc. has incorporated a "snap-on" heel lift comprised of a raised solid member which snaps into a receptacle mounted on the snowshoe decking. Upon reaching flat terrain, the snowshoe user unsnaps this device from the receptacle. This device is nonadjustable, thereby limiting its use with different boot and heel sizes. Also, this device requires the solid member to be stored separately from the snowshoe, when not in use, thereby leading to the possibility of loss by the snowshoe user.
A second type of heel lift is that seen in cross country ski gear, which employs a metallic "bail", which can be deployed into a raised position for uphill climbing, and subsequently lowered, for travel over flat terrain. The advantage of the bail-type heel lift is that it remains attached to the ski, in one piece, and therefore, there are no separate parts to lose. Examples of bail-type cross country ski heel lifts are seen in bindings made by Alpine Trekker; Tele-Vates.TM. made by Black Diamond, Inc.; and the model 8007 binding made by SK'ALP, Inc.
The cross country ski bail-type heel lifts are designed with an internal mechanism for holding the bail in place against the hard surface of the cross country ski. This design has proven to be reliable and capable of supporting the weight of an adult or child cross-country skier. However, a drawback occurs when this design is placed upon the flexible decking of a snowshoe, as when weight is placed upon this design, the bail collapses, and fails to hold the weight of a normal adult or child. The cause of the problem appears to be the flexible snowshoe decking which fails to hold the bail tightly in place, which is not a problem when the bail is held against the hard surface of a cross country ski.
Additionally, snowshoe users require a heel lift to be adjustable for differently sized boots and heels. The Redfeather snowshoe lift described above is not adjustable. The bail-type cross country heel lifts are also not capable of adjustment, as the bail typically remains in a single position when it is deployed.
Accordingly, the foregoing information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware, and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent with regards to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the disclosed information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.